


Till The Very End

by BKGWeeb



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, False Accusations, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKGWeeb/pseuds/BKGWeeb
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya wishes to confess his love for his childhood frind, Momo Hinamori. However, when he dose attempt to confess, he learns some things he did not wish to know...
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was my best fanfiction from high school. I recently dug it up and wished to share it but... It nedded some upgrades. So this is my rewrite of my best fic from high school. I'm glad I'm rewriting it for you instead of just giving you the old one for a couple reasons.  
> One: I am not a perfect author. My old work was decently good, but I was so concerned about being eloquent that this Bleach romance fanfiction read like a Victorian romance novel. It was cheesy and I'm just... Smoothing it out.  
> Two: I dove into some pretty mature territory, such as unhealthy relationships and unhealthy expectations of relationships, unhealthy coping mechanisms, swearing, slander, suicide, and false accusations of rape for petty slander purposes. Obviously I could not write something that mature and be plane about it while in high school, so the old version was very vague about a lot of it.  
> Three: This work as multiple endings. I don't want to spoil it TOO much but for the sake of letting you know what you're getting into: There's three endings. A Happy Ending, A "Happy" Ending, and a Bad Ending. Whichever one you like the best you get to pick as the ending. I will encourage you to real all three endings, but we will all have a favorite so whatever one you pick feel free to enjoy and revisit. And if you hate one ending with a burning passion, I got an emotional response! I call that a win!  
> I'll be sure to leave warnings in the notes about the mature stuff at the beginning of the chapters it applies to. So... Yeah, Enjoy!

There was an old mindset that people who had been childhood friends would eventually become lovers. In Toshiro Hitsugaya’s case, that was exactly what he wanted. He did not know when he started falling for his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, however the fact remained that he did.

  
It was frustrating, for Toshiro, his feelings gnawing and eating him up inside with no way to really deal with his problem without either making a fool of himself, rejection, scorn, or all of them together. Since he and Momo were the captain and lieutenant of different squads, their encounters were limited and awkward.

  
Lately, Toshiro had been having a strange suspicion that if he didn’t make an attempt to connect with and tell Momo how he felt, and soon, something bad would happen. His suspicion had motivated him to prepare for and practice asking his old friend out for a date.

  
His day had so far gone well enough, so he decided that it was his day to speak with Momo and confess his feelings. His plan was to take her out for a nice dinner, have a good time with her as old friends, and work his way to underlying feelings.

  
With a sudden burst of confidence with his flawless plan, Toshiro made his way to the Squad Five barracks. As he neared the barracks, the large door opened and when he walked in he came in sight of Momo and her squad Captain, Sosuke Aizen. Their backs were to Toshiro as they talked quietly to each other. Toshiro froze, he was familiar with the rumors that Momo was in love with her squad captain. Rumors he never liked to hear nor cared to believe.

  
Momo and Aizen were talking quietly to each other, they didn’t seem to notice Toshiro in the background. They were quiet and far away enough that Toshiro couldn’t make out what they were saying, nonetheless, envy flooded his veins.

  
The conversation between the two of them seemed lighthearted and fun, as there was quiet laughter between them. At some point Aizen had noticed him. “Captain Hitsugaya, I didn’t notice you there. How long have you been standing there?”

  
Toshiro blinked. The sudden question aimed at him snapped Toshiro out of his jealousy trance. Aizen did not seem upset to find Toshiro attempting to eavesdrop on them, and Momo smiled and waved for him to join them. Hesitantly, Toshiro moved forward to join them.

  
“Hello, Captain Aizen. Lieutenant Hinamori,” He gave a nod to each respectably, offering a shy smile to Momo. “What are you two up to?”

  
Momo and Aizen exchanged a look and she let out a giggle of excitement. “Oh we just finally finished a mountain of paperwork that had been piling on for such a long time! It’s a relief to finally be done with it all! So now that we’ve survived it, we decided to go out for dinner!”

  
“My treat,” Aizen added. A twitch of envy hit Toshiro. How could doing your job be an excuse to go on a date?! He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he nearly missed what was said next: “Would you like to join us?”

  
Toshiro remained quiet for a moment. Shocked that he, a passerby, had been invited on their date. He decided that it would be rude to refuse the offer so he accompanied them. He also wanted to subtly make sure there would be no chance of Aizen interfering with his desire to date his old friend.

  
The three of them decided to go to an expensive and fancy traditional Japanese style restaurant that was popular for dates among the Seireitei. Part of Toshiro was pleased at their choice as that was what they had planned on taking Momo. However the other part of him was angry as it was feeding into his paranoia of Momo secretly dating her captain of whom she was madly in love with and not Toshiro.

  
Toshiro remained quiet for most of the dinner, only intervening into the conversation when invited to. To pass the rest of the time and quench his jealousy, he gulped down pricey Sake and stuffed his face with food, pondering when to ask Momo out. He had decided to order the most expensive things on the menu. After all, Why not? Aizen did say it was his treat.

  
By the time their expensive dessert arrived, the Sake had word Toshiro down. He swayed slightly in his seat, and almost did not register the serious look on his companion’s faces as they talked quietly. Luckily, he did. Once he noticed the turn of atmosphere, he leaned forward over the table, pretending to be out of it as he eavesdropped on them.

  
“I don’t know, Sosuke. He’s been one of my closest friends since we were children, I don’t see why we can’t tell him.” Momo pleaded. The way she was talking was almost like her and Aizen were keeping something from Toshiro and she wanted to tell him about it.

  
“Yes, but we agreed not to tell anyone because of all the gossip and judgement. Besides, we have no way of knowing how he’ll react.” Aizen sounded concerned, and his statement made Toshiro even more suspicious.

  
“So! What’s going on over here?” Toshiro slumped lazily forward, pretending to join back into the conversation out of spite and sake instead of suspicion.

  
However, the two paid no attention to him, Momo rubbed her face. “I’m just so… Tired, Sosuke. Tired of lying, tired of sneaking around. Tired of the secrets and the excuses. Tired of… Of…”

  
Aizen took Momo’s hands in his. “I know. I’m tired too. Just be patient. It’ll all be over soon…”

  
They were so wrapped up in their conversation that neither of them noticed Toshiro’s facade of a drunk illusive friend had fallen away into curiosity and undivided attention.  
“Let’s just…. End this soon. Momo Hinamori, it would be my honor, if you would be my wife.” Both Momo and Toshiro gasped at Aizen’s proposal.

  
“Os Sosuke… Of course I’ll marry you!” Momo flung herself forward into her captains’ arms and embraced him with a kiss.

  
It was made painfully clear to Toshiro what they were hiding. Being the only witness to this event meant Toshiro was in on a secret he did not want to know. The young captain felt his gut wrench as he watched the happy couple.

  
By now they must've realized Toshiro had witnessed everything. He could faintly hear someone calling his name several times, but he did not respond. Instead he got up and without another word walked out of the restaurant, his co-workers chasing after him.

  
“Shiro!” Momo called out as she and Aizen had caught up just outside the building. “Wait.. Now that you know, will you not tell anyone? We’re still not quite ready to go public with our relationship yet. Can you do that? For me? Please?”

  
Toshiro sighed with a heavy mind and a heavy heart as he agreed to keep his friend’s engagement a secret. Momo smiled at him and hugged him in thanks. Aizen also thanked him as he sling an arm around Momo’s waist.

  
“… Congratulations.” Toshiro did not intend his words to come out as empty as they had, but he no longer had any energy to mask his crushed heart. “I’m sure you’ll be happy together.”

  
Before Momo could say anything in return Toshiro had turned on his heel and left, walking home to his personal quarters. He decided that if he was going to sulk, it’d be best to do so in the privacy of his own quarters. So Toshiro headed home to bed.

  
Captain Hitsugaya did not get up the following morning.


	2. Rangiku Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku can't find her captain... 
> 
> WARNING: Abusive language, swearing, mentions of alcohol use/consumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. It's pretty much exactly the same from my original version because I thought it was really well written. With minor changes here and there, like the language. It should also be noted that the original draft was written just as one long fic with different segments from different characters points of view. So I'm turning it into a chapter piece with each chapter focusing on one character's segment. When we get to the multiple endings the ending type and character name will be the chapter title. So this one is really short because I honestly thought it was just near perfect as was and trying to extend it would ruin it. Rangiku is just such a fun character to write for! My absolute favorite! I have a spin off fic from this that's all about her that I may get to in the future. Who knows.  
> So without further ado, here you go!

“Captain! Captain!” Rangiku Matsumoto searched high and low for her Captain hitsugaya, but no luck came as he seemed to have fallen off the face of existence. “Where are you Captain…”

Frustrated, Rangiku decided to focus in and search for his Spiritual Pressure. Alas, she found him. He was still in his quarters. However, his Spiritual Pressure was weaker than normal, and that worried the lieutenant.

Knocking on the silkscreen door to captain Hitsugaya’s personal quarters, Rangiku braced herself for whatever hell he was going to throw her way.

“Hello? Captain? Are you in here?” Rangiku slid the screen door open and peered inside, gasping when she saw Toshiro limp and still in bed. “Captain!”

Rangiku rushed to her captain’s side, fearing the worst the lieutenant frantically shook his shoulders to rouse him. She breathed a sigh of relief when her efforts were not in vain as Toshiro slowly came to.

Groggy, Toshiro rolled his head and questioned her incoherently. “Wha-What happened? Where am I? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you shaking me? Can I go back to sleep already?”

“Captain? What are you talking about? You overslept and you’re still in bed. It’s me, Rangiku, your lieutenant. What happened to you?” Rangiku was suspicious; Captain Hitsugaya was never late, and always responsable. So why did he oversleep? Did something happen to him last night?

“Ah, right, right…” Toshiro nodded and yawned, appearing to finally remember the events of the previous night. He rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, but Rangiku rolled him back over.

“No, you need to get up. Now!” Rangiku started rummaging through his things and getting his clothes for the day ready for him. Toshiro let out a groan and sat up, rubbing his face.

“How much sake did you have last night?” Rangiku wnet from Concerned Friend Mode to Lecturing Mom Mode as she sat out his fresh clothes. She was interrogating him as if he were her teenage son, who had just snuck back home from a party, hungover and reeking of booze. “Who did you go out with? Did they have any too? How much did you drink?!”

And on and on it went.

“Rangiku, what does it take… To get you… To shut the fuck up!” Toshiro yelled at his subordinate before burying himself back in his covers.

“Just tell me what happened so I can make sure you’re ok! Then maybe I’ll shut up!” Rangiku spat back, anger flowing through her veins, practically radiating off her almost like one could reach out and touch it.

“It’s none of your damn business, is what it is, you fucking bitch!” 

At that, the orange haired beauty was taken aback. She was used to Captain Hitsugaya having a short temper with her and cursing from time to time, but never has he actually called her a bitch before.

His icy words stung hasher than usual, and Rangiku felt her kindness was not only mistaken for pushiness but unwanted and hated. “Oh, well, then I guess I’ll just leave. Have fun finding another ‘fucking bitch’ who cares enough about you to come check on you!”

She turned away and moved quickly so Hitsugaya wouldn’t see the glossiness of unshed tears in her eyes.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh in frustration, and reached out to grab her wrist with a bit more force than he probably intended. “Rangiku, wait.”

“No.” Was all she was able to spit back as she shoved him off her and hightailed out of his personal quarters.

She could faintly hear a loud groan and a thud on the mattress from Toshiro’s direction as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short but so fun! Rangiku is just so FUN!  
> Thoughts, comments, criticisms always welcome, Thank you! <3


	3. Momo Hinamori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo has a chat with Toshito and get's a bad idea...
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of excessive alcohol consumption, unhealthy relationships, mentions of sex, and a character staging a sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter was fun to revisit and age up! This is where the plot begins to really take off and from here on out it is drama!

The sun rose with morning and Momo groaned softly as she pulled herself out of bed. Her morning routine was the same as it has always been, the only difference was the bubbly feeling in her gut as she went throughout her day, the excitement from the previous night still not lost. 

Once she had a moment alone with her squad captain and secret fiancee, the two scooped each other up into a passionate kiss. Oh god, whenever they had those wonderful momnts alone to make out or quick have sex then return to work as if nothing had ever happend were thrilling. The excitement and passion was never lost, and she loved every fast, sneaky moment of it.

“Morning, beautiful,” Sosuke breathed out against her lips between kisses. A few more seconds past and the two broke apart and he reached for some daily paperwork. “And how is your morning so far?”

“I’m fine thank you.” Momo glanced down as a blush and grin spread across her lovely face.

A few more moments of idle chit chat went by before Sosuke changed the subject. “I think you should talk to Captain Hitsugaya.” 

“Huh? Why?” Momo scowled and turned to look at him, being met with a stern and somber gaze.

“He didn’t look too good when we left him last night.” Sosuke’s face looked more grave then she had seen in a while as he muuled over the events that transpired the previous night. “He looked awfully upset. I don’t think he took well to finding out about our relationship. I would go talk to him if I were you. To make sure he’s alright.”

Momo groaned and rubbed her face. The last thing she wanted to think about was how her old friend was being whiney and petty as she was finally happy.  
“I don’t really want to!”

“You should.” Sosuke gave her a sharp look. “You know that. And you know you don’t want to lose your childhood friend. So just check up on him. Ask him how his day is going as casually as you can. Hell, use his excessive drinking as an excuse. Say you noticed he drank a lot the previous night and were worried about him. It doesn’t have to be much.”

Momo sighed. “Well, I guess you’re right… I can use the drinking as an excuse. I’ll go when I have a moment of free time.”

Sosuke nodded at her and walked off to return to work as she headed her separate way.

***

As she approached the personal quarters of Shiro, Momo took a deep breath and braced herself. When she finally approached the silk screen door she gently knocked.

A moment of silence wnt by. Then a rustling sound was heard from inside and Shiro quickly pulled the door aside, his clothes wrinkled and hair messy.

“What is it now? I already have a killer hangover--” Whatever he was going to spit out died on his lips when he saw Momo. “Momo! Wha-? How-? Why-?!”

After the small spaz attack Shiro collected himself. “Lieutenant Hinamori! What an unexpected surprise! It’s um, nice to see you… I I apologize for my rudeness! What can I do for you?”

Momo began to fidget and wring her hands.

“Well, um, I was just talking with Sosuke--I mean Captain Aizen--and and we noticed you had a lot to drink last night and we were wondering if you were ok!” There! She did it! She confronted Shiro and figured out he was fine. Ok good. Now she can go back to work.

Shiro looked at her in disbelief. Was he actually surprised that Sosuke was worried about him? Still, he eventually shook off his shocked expression and smiled softly.

“Thank you, Momo. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or something?” Shiro stepped aside from the door as if to let her in.

“No, I, um…” Momo refused to look back up at him. “ I I should really get um, get back to uh, work.”

When she turned to leave, Shiro sighed loudly. “Momo, wait…” He reached out and grabbed her wrist. Hard and firm. Very hard. His grip was more forceful than he probably intended. Nonetheless, it stuck Momo with a horrible idea.

“No!” Momo yelled out and she started thrashing in his grip. Shaking and crying out. “Let go of me! Get offa me!”

Shiro looked shocked at the sudden shift in her behaviour, the usually shy and timid girl who seemed uncomfortable was now yelling out almost terrified and relentless.  
The two of them struggled back and forth, terror grew in Momo’s eyes as she fought agents Shiro, her movements becoming more erratic. Eventually, Shiro gave up on the struggle, loosened his grip, and Momo broke free and spirited away, leaving a confused and saddened Shiro in her wake.

Momo ran towards her squad's captains quarters. On her way to see Sosuke, she ripped up her yukata, tearing the pants so her bare legs were visible up to her mid thigh, then she scraped at a small spot on her thighs so that blood ran down her legs. She also tore around the chest area and broke her bra. She ripped her hair piece out and three it behind her. There. That was it.Tears had already streamed down her face and pulled her makeup with them. By the time she reached her destination, she was a wreck, to say the least.

Izuru kiri and Shuhei Hisagi were passing by, talking idly to each other when they noticed the distraught Momo, and rushed over to her.

“Hinamori! Are you are you alright…?!” Shuhei was the first to really notice the state she was in. “What happened to you?”

“Where where is Captain Aizen!” Momo sobbed out her whole body wracked, shaking as she cried. “I I I need to speak to Captain Aizen. Where is he?”

“It’s ok Momo. We’ll go get him for you.” Izuru reached out as if to hold her but pulled back quickly, deciding against it.

The two of them lead Momo to Shuhei’s office where she could collect herself safely and alone. Then the two of them ran off to find her captain.

Once they had left Momo sniffed and wiped her face, tears drying up instantly. A small smirk stretched across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> I was debating on rewriting this as a manipulative sex scene with Momo and Toshiro but ultimately left it as is because where as someone can consent all the way though sex then afterwards regret and call rape, the fact that no sex actually occurred seems to make the whole situation worse and the lie was escalated with more venom behind it. That's what I think anyways, but I could be wrong. Be sure to let me know what you thought of it: would it have been more impactful of they had hate sex then she regretted cheating on her fiancee and cried rape or just using the situation to screw everything up?  
> I'm excited to hear your opinions!


	4. Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day something was... Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I am alive and this fic that all two of you have read isn't dead! Fun! Short chapter, I need to work on making them longer but I think it fits. Anyways, enjoy!

Something was… Off…

Toshiro couldn’t quite place it but the following day something was off. As he walked by to his squad barracks, he noticed strange looks and gestures the others would give him. At some point he passed by a group of faceless female coworkers and they began to frantically mumble among themselves and quickly scurry away from him.

“What the hell….?” Toshiro thought to himself as women ran out in the opposite direction of him.

With a heavy sigh, Toshiro decided maybe he was imagining it, and finally made it to his squad barracks. For the first time in his life he was happy to see Rangiku passed out drunk on the couch. 

“Hey get up you lazy drunk bitch.” Toshiro decided to wake his subordinate by dropping a fat stack of paperwork right on top of her face. “I don’t care if you’re hungover, but you need to get up before I get rid of your worthless ass.”

One loud snort and “Huh?” from Rangiku later and she finally began to stir, groaning as she slowly sat up, only for loose papers to fall around her, like cherry blossom petals, Toshiro thought as he silently watched her.

“Mn… Captain, you know you don’t have to be so rude, right?” Rangiku sighed as she glanced at Toshiro, giving him a look that just didn’t sit right with him. Causing a twang of something in his chest that hurt.

“I’m… Sorry.” The sudden guilt from the look Rangiku gave him set him back. It reminded him of something he should know but somehow didn’t. “I… Rangiku, are you ok?”

“Huh?!” Finally Rangiku was coming back to life like she usually was. “The great, magnificent Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya worried about ME?! The lieutenant he hates so much!” 

“No I--” Toshiro felt his cheeks filling in red. “N-No! I-I don’t hate you! I I I just get annoyed sometimes… With your excessive partying and drinking and sleeping around and stuff…”

“Are you calling me a whore?!”

“What?! NO! I am not calling you a whore I’m just saying that maybe you’re… You know, irresponsible.” This just kept getting worse and worse!

Did Toshiro mean to hurt Rangiku’s feelings or not? Did he hate her? Was she really as irresponsible as he thought? Was this how Momo saw him, thought of him, why she ran off last night?!

Why was it always Momo and Rangiku… 

Toshiro shook his head as if to clear out his bogged mind. Everything was just so wrong today! From the angry looks and scared shuffling from the others, to the tinnitus caused by Rangiku alone. 

“Hey Rangiku?” Rangiku turned to glance at Toshiro when he spoke her name. “Have you noticed something… Strange, latesly?”

“Strange? Like how strange? What do you mean, Captain?” Rangiku tilted her head and pouted her lips in a very slitty curious way that Toshiro could only deny excited his lower half. “Are you referring to how you’ve been so much more rude than normal?”

“What?!” Anger allowed his blood to rush back up from his groin to fis face. “I am not more rude than normal! I’.m just… Strict.”

“Yeah. Sure. Strict huh.”

“Oh shut up and attempt to actually do your job for once!” His anger got the best of him and Toshiro found himself storming out of his squad barracks to pace around so he could stew in his own frustration in peace.

At some point he passed by Izuru Kira and almost missed the scone in his eye; but he didn’t. Somehow, in such a fast and short non-exchange, Toshiro caught a glint of something in Izuru’s eye. It was… Hate.

Toshiro stopped his pacing and froze in place. He listened carefully as Izuru’s footsteps faded quietly out of ear reach. 

“What was that look just now?” Toshiro thought. He considered turning around and going to confront Izuru about it but he had a strange feeling in his gut that he didn’t want to know what it was… Well, it’s not like Toshiro actually even respected Izuru at all, he just tolerated him. What the hell is a lowly lieutenant going to judge him on?!

Toshiro wanted to shrug it off and go about on his way, back to his meaningless pacing to clear his head. However, his head never really got clear. He couldn’t stop pondering what was going on lately… First Momo’s secret engagement, then when she stopped over to chat with him, completely acting weird and bolting away from him as fast as she could. Then it was that group of faceless girls acting almost scared of him. Next it was his confusing feelings towards Rangiku. Now Izuru Kira messing with his head?

Something wasn’t right.

“What the fuck is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows when the next chapter will be out, least of all I! But I do promise there will be one! Imma finish what I started to the end! ... Even if it takes me my whole lifetime...


	5. Izuru Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure I did not expect to crank this chapter out so soon. And a long one for me at that! On well! Enjoy!

Izuru opened the screen door to Shuhei’s room and let himself in. He called out to his friend and walked in further, looking around. He was relieved when he found Momo sleeping peacefully on Shuei’s futon. He didn’t have to worry about Shuhei. He was a gentleman, unlike…

“Izuru!” Shuhei walked out of his quarters small kitchen and over to him. “Glad you’re back. How’d it go?”

“Oh it was just fine! Really!”

Shuhei frowned and sighed, rubbing his face. “Look man I’m sorry for dumping my work onto you.”

“Shuhei it’s fine! Someone needs to make sure Hinamori is safe when Captain Aizen isn’t around. Especially with that fucking preditor on the loose--!”

“Hey!” Shuhei placed a hand on Izutu’s shaking shoulder. “Chill man. None of us are happy about it, but we gotta be careful and do this right. Or else things could go wrong and Momo will suffer more than she should.”

Izuru sighed as all he could do was agree with his friend.

Last night, their friend and fellow lieutenant Momo Hinamori was raped by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. On their way back from a night out at the bar, Izuru and Shuhei ended up being the first to find her. She was a wreck, frantic, erratic. Asking for Captain Aizen through sobs and she could only barely choke out what happened when they brought her and Aizen back to Shuhei’s quarters for privacy and safety. It was then that they found out that Aizen and Momo got engaged, Hitsugaya had been the first to know due to wrong place and wrong time. Aizen said he felt so guilty, saying he knew Hitsugaya harbored feelings for Momo, and knew he didn’t take their engagement well, so Aizen thought that if they could talk things out, it would resolve. He never expected… This. The four of them decided it would be best if Momo took a few days off and stayed at Shuhei’s for the time being, during that time Shuhei and Izuru would take turns staying with her and they could all help each other out with their work. Hell, even Aizen was helping out with their work. 

They wanted to keep things quiet for the time being, as such a gruesome accusation pitted against a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads from a lieutenant would most likely end in Momo being the one to shoulder the crimes that were committed against her. However, no matter how quiet they could keep things, information gets leaked and rumors began to spread amongst the underlines. So far, it seems the rumors are really only circulating amongst the lower levels, as not even the highest seets, other lieutenants, or Captains are slightly aware of anything. Makes seance, stuff like this is bound to spread among the lower ranks, and their fear of their superiors keeps them quiet for the most part.

Izuru snapped back to the present when Shuhei clanked around some dishes and left them on the table in the middle of the room. “Tea or sake?”

“Sake.” Izuru wasn’t much for an earlier drinker, but with everything that happened the past couple hours, he needed a drink.

Shuhei was happy to oblige as he poured them each a glass of sake. They sat in silence for the next while. Waiting. Thinking. Deciding. 

Finally, a stir from Momo in the futon caught both their attention. They were on edge, they didn’t want to traumatize her more than she already was. So they just sat there in silence as she slowly sat up on the futon and glanced over at them.

“Mn… Morning…”

“How’d you sleep?” Shuhei asked as he poured some tea and handed it to her.

“Oh… Better. Thank you.” Momo took the tea from him and smiled softly. For some reason that small gesture let Izuru and Shuhei let out a breath they didn’t know they had.

“So um…” Momo began. “What now?”

“We’re waiting for Aizen to stop by so we can discuss what we should do next, but he’s probably pretty busy today, so we were just going to get some paperwork done here for a bit.” Shuhei explained. “Are you hungry? We can get you some food if you want?”

Momo shook her head. “I don’t want anything. Don’t think I’ll be able to keep it down right now.”

“Right uh…” Shuhei ran a hand through his hair, clearly feeling stupid from his question. “Well uh, we’ve got tea here for you if you want more…”

“Give me some of my paperwork.”

“Huh?”

“I want a distraction. Something to do. And besides…” Momo turned her head away. “I hate that you guys have to take on extra work just because of me…”

“N-No! We we don’t mind at all!” Shuhei tried to correct her, only to squeak when he heard her begin to cry.

“It’s all my fault… Now you have to play bodyguard and do my work for me!” She was sobbing now and Izuru reached out to embrace her, only to be stopped and pulled back by Shuchei, shaking his head.

Reluctantly Izuru backed off. “Momo… I I promise it’s no burden to us at all. We don’t mind, really! We just we just want you to be safe.”

Momo stopped sniffling and looked up at him. “Are are you sure…?”

“Promise.”

A small smile spread across her lips. Izuru chose to ignore the oddly sinister curl in the corner of her lip and chose to accept it as his friend finally starting to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I thank y'all for taking the time to read my fic, unfortunately I cannot promise when the next chapter will be out, but I promise it's not abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave comments, opinions, and criticisms. I am not a perfect author (in face I think I'mm very novice) so this'll help me better my works. I won't apologize, I'll just be better. Thank you!


End file.
